Indécente proposition
by Kalie the one
Summary: Neville est harcelé par son chef: S. Snape. Mais il a besoin d'argent plus que jamais, cèderas-t-il au chantage ? La réponse est oui, évidemment sinon y'aurait pas d'fic! mais la vraie question est : l'amour a-t-il une place dans ce genre de relation ?


**Auteur: **moi-même, ou pour les nouveaux arrivants qui ne sont pas passé par mon profil : Kalie.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je pense que vous connaissez leur légitime propriétaire ^^ Par contre l'histoire, elle, m'appartient, à moi et moi seule niarkniarkniark! à l'origine c'était juste un petit OS de 50 lignes, oublié parmi mes cours de 1ère année (si vous voulez tout savoir il s'agissait d'un cours d'infectiologie! vous vous en foutez ? Bah moi à votre place je ferais attention à l'infirmière qui vous soignera un jour prochain, parce que si c'est moi, et que pendant mes cours d'infectio je préférais écrire des fics, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Mouhahahaha peur!) hum... bref! Tout ça pour dire qu'à l'origine mes perso s'appelaient Chris et Alex! Et ouais, j'étais pas encore une fan de la fanfictions mais une pure créatrice... LOLEUH!

**Genre: UA** mais pour le reste... euh, une sorte de romance malsaine ?

**Rating: M** je dirais même Big M ! c'est un king size!

**Résumé: **Neville est harcelé sexuellement par son chef: Severus Snape. Mais il a besoin d'argent plus que jamais, cèderas-t-il au chantage ? La réponse est oui, évidemment, mais la vraie question est : l'amour a-t-il une place dans ce genre de relation ?

* * *

><p><strong>Indécente proposition<strong>

**Chapitre premier:  
><strong>

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux sans que Neville ait le temps de réagir.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus depuis quelques semaines venait d'arriver: il se retrouvait seul avec LUI.

Il redoutait cette rencontre depuis cette fameuse soirée ou son chef de section, Severus Snape, lui avait fait cette proposition indécente alors qu'ils étaient les deux derniers encore au bureau.

Il entendait encore les mots résonner dans la pièce vide.

- Neville, si tu veux je pourrais glisser un mot au patron pour toi. Cela fait longtemps que tu fais partie de la boite et tu travaille dur. En plus j'ai entendu dire que tu étais obligé de cumuler deux jobs... La question est: qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour une promotion ? Tu es gay, non ?

Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de la chaleur du souffle qui avait murmuré à son oreille, de la solidité du torse contre son dos et du contact de cette main sur son épaule.

- Je n'ai que quelques compliments à faire sur toi auprès de monsieur Scrimgeour, Neville. Mais il va falloir les mériter, je pense que tu devines comment. Quelques mots et tu obtiendras en quelques semaines ce qu'il t'aurait peut-être accordé dans quelques années, et encore il faudrait pour cela que tu n'es plus cet air constamment naïf et maladroit qui nous fait oublier à quel point tu peux être doué. Réfléchis-y, Neville. Je viendrais chercher ta réponse.

Il était resté muet d'humiliation et de rage contenue, tétanisé sur sa chaise, les poings serrés sur son bureau. Il aurait du remettre cet homme arrogant à sa place tout de suite mais ce n'était tellement pas dans sa nature... En vérité il avait peur... Peur de Severus Snape, peur de perdre cet emploi qu'il aimait et peur de perdre sa dignité parce que...

Malgré tout il était tenté.

Tenté parce que oui, il avait besoin d'argent. Oui, il cumulait deux jobs et travaillait 72h par semaine et cela l'épuisait. Et oui, c'était une solution facile qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer.

Et cela le dégoûtait de lui-même.

Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait pas pu durer éternellement: il avait fuit.

Il s'était évertué à éviter son chef et avait réussi pendant presque deux semaines même s'il gérait assez mal le manque de sommeil et le surplus de stress provoqué par cette situation.

Mais ce soir là il était dans l'ascenseur avec deux collègues et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants, pour les reposer. Il avait vaguement eu conscience que la machine s'était arrêtée à un étage et que des gens étaient descendu tandis que d'autres montaient, rien d'inhabituel en soi. Cependant quand il avait relevé ses paupières les portes se refermaient sur ses collègues et son chef lui faisait face de toute sa hauteur, seul.

Il était piégé.

L'ascenseur se remit à descendre les étages et Neville avait l'impression qu'il allait bien plus lentement que d'habitude. Ils étaient au douzième palier, au onzième, au dixième,...

Le jeune employé gardait les yeux fixés sur le cadrant et lisait les chiffres de façon presque désespérée, en priant pour que l'élévateur s'arrête et que d'autres gens montent. Ou alors il en profiterait pour sortir en courant. Il prendrait les escaliers. Et plus jamais on ne le reverrait monté dans une de ces cabines mouvantes!

Neuvième étage.

Huitième.

Stop.

Paniqué, Neville regarda Severus Snape s'éloigner nonchalamment du panneau de contrôle, le voyant du bouton d'arrêt d'urgence enclenché.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Il détesta son bégaiement et les accents hystériques qu'il avait pu faire entendre.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres fines de son chef. Même ainsi, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le charisme de son supérieur agissait sur lui.

- Je viens chercher ma réponse, monsieur Longbottom.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Neville se retrouve acculé dans un coin de la cabine, le corps de Snape le surplombant et lui coupant tout espoir de fuite.

- J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je t'offre.

- J'ai très bien compris, merci. J'ai compris que vous me faites du chantage et m'insultez en pensant que je suis à vendre ! Je ne rentrerais pas dans votre jeu immoral !

L'homme eut un rire sournois et son regard noir se remplit de mépris.

- Tes paroles me prouve qu'au contraire, tu n'as rien saisis. Tu n'as pas le choix ou plutôt: si tu refuses, tu es viré. Est-ce plus compréhensible ainsi ?

Le regard interdit de Neville sembla beaucoup amuser son supérieur qui se pencha à l'oreille de sa proie et murmura:

- Là je sens que tu as compris. Tu sais quelle est la réponse à donner, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, les poings serrés de dépit et d'indignation. Il était piégé, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement bref.

- Bien, je me réjouis que nous soyons d'accord.

Le maître chanteur se colla à sa victime et l'emprisonna de son corps. Mais Neville ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de lui échapper. Une main au longs doigts fins lui enserra le cou et le plaqua contre la cloison de l'ascenseur, sans aucune douceur.

- Non, non, non. On reste tranquille. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir mal, hein ? Si tu m'obéis docilement je ferais en sorte que tu ne souffres pas et que le plaisir soit partagé... Mais si tu voulais te rebeller, je ne serais plus doux du tout, vois-tu ?

La poigne se resserra douloureusement un court instant avant de se faire caresse, cependant la lueur dangereuse dans le regard sombre ne disparut pas. C'était cette absence de pitié, cette dureté et cette aura de puissance qui faisait de Severus Snape l'un des meilleurs élément de leur entreprise.

- Si tu as compris, montre moi comme tu obéis bien, Neville. Mets toi à genoux.

Le jeune homme senti la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et les larmes lui emplir les yeux. Lentement, et sans cacher sa réticence et sa haine, il courba l'échine et se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cabine.

Il détourna le regard quand il vit le sourire satisfait qu'affichait son chef. Ce dernier commença à défaire sa ceinture puis ouvrit son jean.

- Tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais donc ce que j'attends de toi. Et fais le bien, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas débutant en la matière !

oOoOoOo

Neville était penché au-dessus du lavabo, et se rinçait la bouche à grande eau.

- Hey ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Neville sort de là, vieux, on s'inquiète nous!

- Oui Seamus, ça va... J'arrive.

Il ferma les robinets et se redressa, croisant son propre regard dans le miroir. Il s'observa pendant un instant, essayant d'analyser si quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Si ce qu'il avait été amené à faire était inscrit quelque part sur ses traits. Il avait remis en ordre ses cheveux châtain. Ses joues, qui avaient perdu leur rondeur enfantine, n'étaient plus aussi rouges. Et son haleine devait être fraiche, à force de se laver la bouche encore et encore... Seul ses yeux bruns pouvaient le trahir. Ils avaient toujours été bien trop expressifs. Alors il avait peur de croiser le regard de ses amis et qu'ils devinent tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester enfermé dans les chiottes plus longtemps sans paraître suspect, surtout si la première chose qu'il avait faite en arrivant était de courir pour aller vomir.

Neville prit une grande inspiration et alla affronter l'inquiétude de son ami et patron: Seamus Finnegan. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il n'était pas seul. Son grand amour, Dean Thomas était là lui aussi, ainsi qu'Harry Potter. Ces trois là faisaient parti de ses meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et leur bande de potes avait gardé d'étroits contacts malgré le temps et la distance.

Seamus était devenu son patron quand il avait su que Neville cherchait un deuxième job le soir et les weekend. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'un serveur de plus, mais il l'avait embauché quand même, pouvant ainsi garder un œil sur la santé de son ami et accommodant ses horaires en fonction des complications de sa vie privée. Cela avait été un véritable soulagement et un grand soutien pour le jeune homme.

Mais à peine commençait-il à penser qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir que la situation se compliquait encore. Et après ce soir il ne savait vraiment pas comment tout allait finir.

Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir tenir le coup longtemps.

Parce qu'autant, avant, il était fatigué, il se sentait seul et désespéré, au moins il n'avait pas ce sentiment de salissure collé au corps. Au moins il osait se confier à ses amis. Au moins il n'avait pas honte de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Nev ?

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un peu de stress et de fatigue, rien de grave.

- Si tu te sens vraiment mal je peux te donner ta soirée, tu sais ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde les soirs de semaine. Rentre donc chez toi.

- Non, Seamus... Merci mais je préfères pas. J'aime pas être seul là-bas... Et puis vraiment je me sens mieux, je vous assure ! Il fallait juste que ça sorte, comme on dit.

Les trois amis échangèrent quelques regards puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas dupes: Neville n'allait pas bien. Mais ils savaient que le forcer à parler ne servirait à rien tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas prêt. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était rester près de lui et lui faire oublier ses soucis le plus possible.

Harry, un grand brun décoiffé à lunette, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le guida vers le bar.

- Viens donc t'asseoir un moment si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi.

- Mais il faut que je travaille !

- Pas tout de suite. Tu iras travailler plus tard si tu veux mais pour le moment il n'y a que trois-quatre clients, Seamus se débrouillera très bien tout seul. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, même si je te croise souvent, quand je viens tu es toujours trop occupé.

- Désolé...

- T'excuses pas, va! Maintenant qu'on a un moment, autant en profiter !

Neville n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour sourire à son ami. Harry Potter avait toujours été comme ça, à vivre au jour le jour. Il était courageux et loyal. Il avait été une sorte de héros au lycée, entrainant ses potes dans une aventure surréaliste. C'était pour le jeune homme la meilleure période de sa vie. Celle qu'il avait passée auprès de tout ses amis et qui l'avait aidé à surmonter les drames qu'il avait et allait subir. L'adolescent qu'il était venait de perdre ses parents et manquait énormément de confiance en lui. Il partageait sa chambre d'internat avec quatre garçons plus beaux et plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté. Au contraire, ils l'avaient entrainé dans toutes leurs magouilles, comptant réellement sur lui, mettant à jour tout le potentiel de courage que Neville avait en lui.

Potentiel qu'il lui semblait avoir perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nev ? C'est ta grand-mère ?

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe Harry, alors j'ai un peu de mal à gérer... Je détestais déjà rentrer chez moi, dans cette maison où plus personne ne m'accueille. Puis j'ai détesté allé à l'hôpital, où seul les médecins et les infirmières me reconnaissent encore. Et maintenant je me retrouve à détester aller bosser... parce que je ne sais même plus si ça vaut le coup...

- Neville...

- Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Tout à l'heure... Tout à l'heure j'en suis arrivé à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas simplement morte. Je me suis dit que tout aurait été plus simple. Que j'en aurais été soulagé ! Soulagé par la mort de la femme qui m'a élevé ? Qui a toujours été là pour moi ? Je suis trop horrible...

- Dis pas ça, vieux. Tu fais le maximum pour elle depuis tellement longtemps, c'est normal que ça te pèse. Peu de personne ont la force de faire ce que tu fais, crois moi. Mais nous on sait tous à quel point tu l'aimes, à quel point tu es fort et courageux. C'est pour ça que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous quand ça va moins bien. Nous serons là pour toi, comme tu as toujours été là pour nous. Ça sert à ça les amis. Alors n'hésite pas à demander notre aide.

oOoOoOo

- Neville, le chef te demande dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme sursauta et devint livide. Son collègue le vit et tenta de le rassurer.

- T'inquiètes pas, il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Et puis j'ai lu ton rapport, et franchement il est bien. Il doit juste vouloir faire quelques réajustements.

- Merci, Denis. J'y vais.

- Je t'attends pour manger ?

- … Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit en sortant de là-bas.

- Tu stresses trop, Longbottom, c'est pas bon pour ta santé !

Neville ferma sa session et se leva de sa chaise. Il se sentait lourd et ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il paraisse le plus naturel possible.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira deux fois, bien profondément. Il traversa la pièce dans laquelle ses collègues se dépêchaient de terminer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour ensuite pouvoir prendre leur pause. Aucun ne lui prêta attention, et malgré ses prières personne ne l'arrêta.

Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

- Bonjour Longbottom.

Le ton naturel et enjoué de cette voix tant haïe lui fit serrer les poings.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Je viens de finir la lecture de votre projet. Il est... comment dire ? Innovant. Mais nous vous avions imposé un budget, il me semble ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous dépassé ?

- Parce que la tendance est à l'écologie. D'ailleurs tout le bâtiment a été imaginé ainsi, depuis les matériaux à utiliser jusqu'aux machines qui serviront à les assembler. Même les maîtres de chantier auront un topo à respecter quant à l'utilisation de l'électricité et l'économie de l'eau lors de la construction. Alors pourquoi la décoration de ce lieu devrait échapper à ces règles ? Surtout quand on sait que la plupart de ces objets sont changés presque chaque année, voire chaque saison. Il faut alors plus que jamais penser biodégradable et recyclage.

Neville défendit ses idées pendant une dizaine de minutes, emporté par le sujet, oubliant ses craintes. Il avait l'air passionné et sûr de lui. Il était transformé quand il parlait de ce qu'il aimait.

Severus le regardait, le menton posé sur ses doigts joints, les sourcils froncés.

- Stop. Je connais déjà tout cela puisque vous l'avez brillamment exposé dans votre rapport. Simplement nous avons un budget et il ne peut en aucun cas être ignoré. Vos idées plaisent, c'est indéniable. Mais il va falloir se passer de certaines, un peu trop onéreuses pour notre client.

- Pourtant si l'architecte du jardin intérieur investissait dans les plantes que j'ai suggéré, celles qui diminuent le taux de pollution ou encore celles...

- Mais ces plantes sont moches.

- Elles ne sont pas moches. Elles sont certainement moins gracieuses que d'autres mais elles sont moins chères et durent plusieurs décennies. Elles ne perdent pas leurs feuilles, demandent très peu d'entretien et consomment peu d'eau. Elles n'ont pas d'odeur entêtantes et leurs fleurs sont délicates avec des couleurs pastels qui s'harmonisent avec tout. Je suis sûr que si l'architecte s'en donnait la peine il pourrait faire quelque chose de simple et agréable, qui plairait au grand public. Et puis c'est bien plus original que son projet qui est une vulgaire copie de ce qui se faisait en Allemagne il y a dix ans ! C'est lui qui devrait renoncer à ses plantes éphémères pour nous permettre de faire des économies.

- Et bien! Quelle éloquence. Vous me surprenez, Longbottom. Mais vous dépassez vos prérogatives. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce genre de chose mais au client. Ne l'oubliez pas. Cependant... je réfléchirais à un moyen d'intercéder en faveur de votre projet. Vous avez bien travaillé.

- Merci monsieur !

Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de lui. Même venant de cet horrible type, une marque de reconnaissance était une véritable récompense.

- Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, Neville. J'avoue avoir été quelque peu déçu la dernière fois, je m'attendais à plus de « talent » de ta part. Mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'ambiance et du manque de préparation. Toutefois je n'accepterais plus la moindre médiocrité. Ah ! Et aussi: avale la prochaine fois, cela fera moins sale. Te voir recracher à gâché tout mon plaisir.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fana immédiatement à ces propos et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Nous avons vingt minutes devant nous, le temps de la pause. Déshabille-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Te voir nu m'excitera peut-être un peu plus vite. Tu as hâte de partir, non ? Alors déshabille-toi.

Neville ne chercha pas à argumenter, il se concentra pour ne penser à rien et laissa son corps réaliser les gestes, imaginant qu'il était dans sa salle de bains, s'apprêtant pour la nuit.

Il essaya d'ignorer ses mains qui tremblaient alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et le regard scrutateur de celui qui lui faisait face.

- Ne l'enlève pas. Garde ta chemise comme ça mais enlève tout le reste.

Il retira alors sa cravate, puis ses chaussures suivies de ses chaussettes. Il défit son ceinturon. Le bouton de son pantalon de toile lui posa plus de problème mais il céda et la braguette fut descendue. Le vêtement, un peu trop large, tomba de lui même à ses pieds. Il l'enjamba. Et ne fit plus un geste.

Même avec tout les efforts du monde il ne parvenait à oublier où il était, avec qui et, ce, contre son gré. Il avait toujours été extrêmement pudique, que ce soit avec ses amis ou ses amants. Alors enlever son caleçon dans ces conditions...

Il entendit clairement son supérieur soupirer.

- Bien, puisque tu es incapable de te désaper seul, je m'en occuperais. Et pour la peine c'est toi qui me défroquera, moi. Allez, approche.

Neville s'avança tel un condamné vers sa potence. Il porta ses doigt aux boutons de la chemise noire de son vis-à-vis mais une main les arrêta.

- Non, ici ce n'est pas la peine. Là, plutôt.

Et il poussa ses doigts vers le bas, au niveau de son jean sombre.

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Il le déshabilla rapidement et maladroitement. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme à moitié nu et pas excité pour un sous.

Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Ses amants l'avaient toujours désiré et lui en donnaient la preuve. Il était dépité et en rage. À quoi tout cela rimait si Snape ne le désirait même pas ? Pourquoi l'obliger à faire ça s'il n'en avait pas envie ?

Mais cette fois-ci il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de lui donner l'ordre qu'il redoutait et prit les devants. Comme l'avait dit son supérieur, il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son chef de section.

D'habitude il aimait partager des regards avec ses partenaires pendant ce genres d'actes, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Pas s'il voulait agir sans vomir... ou sans mordre.

Il savait comment amener un homme aux confins du plaisir, c'était naturel pour lui. Tous les garçons savent instinctivement quelles caresses font le plus de bien, de quelles façons placer ses doigts, où mettre ses mains... Tout comme toutes les filles doivent savoir comment stimuler un clitoris. Les personnes du même sexe n'ont pas besoin de mode d'emploi entre elles, il leur suffit de connaître le fonctionnement de leur propre corps.

Alors pour parvenir à ses fins, Neville n'avait qu'à imaginer que cette bite devant lui appartenait à n'importe quel homme. Et que, comme n'importe quel gay face à n'importe quel homme, il aimerait que cette queue réagisse pour lui. Alors il la prit délicatement en main, en soupesa le poids, en caressa la longueur, en apprécia la taille. C'était un beau spécimen qui méritait les plus belles attentions. Alors il le flatta, d'abord de ses mains. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à se dresser, à se faire plus dur, plus grand, plus beau, le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser à son sommet. Et continua sur toute sa surface, et même plus bas, vers ces deux rondeurs qui l'ornait. Il les embrassa, puis les pris en bouche, les aspirant doucement, jouant avec de sa langue. Il les relâcha et souffla dessus, créant un frisson qui se propagea à tout ce corps, porteur de ces bijoux. Il remonta le long de la verge en la léchant, pour mieux l'engloutir à son tour.

Les grognements que Neville entendait pouvaient appartenir à n'importe quel homme, parce qu'ils étaient trop gutturaux pour avoir une voix propre. Les mains qui lui caressaient les épaules, les cheveux puis le dos étaient également à son amant imaginaire. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et il en appréciait le contact.

Sa bouche continuait d'aller et venir sur le membre de cette personne qui n'était personne. Tantôt il concentrait ses mouvements sur le gland seul, tantôt il allait le plus loin possible, resserrant ses joues et ses lèvres au maximum pour créer le plus de sensations.

L'une de ses mains alla flatter les testicules, appuyant et tirant légèrement dessus, juste assez pour que la douleur provoquée soit aphrodisiaque. Avec l'autre, il caressait les jambes musclées, griffant du bout des ongles l'arrière de la cuisse, les fesses fermes, le bas du dos où les nerfs affluaient.

L'odeur de sexe lui emplissait les narines, son goût envahissait sa bouche, et cela l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il bandait dur et le frottement du tissu contre son gland, sa verge, ses boules, le rendait hypersensible.

Il voulait se toucher. Il avait besoin de se soulager.

Mais il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas à lui de recevoir. Il devait seulement donner. Donner le plus de plaisir possible à cette belle bite qui glissait le long de sa langue.

Il redoubla d'efforts pour oublier sa gêne, et alla plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Sa main accompagnait ses mouvements sur la hampe, pour leur donner plus d'ampleur. Il grognait et gémissait parce qu'il savait que les vibrations provoquées par ses cordes vocales se répercutaient sur la queue au fond de sa bouche et que c'était une sensation géniale. Il pouvait deviner que la fin était proche au goût de plus en plus intense sur ses papilles.

Sa propre tension atteignait sa limite et s'en était douloureux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être soulagé, déjà ? Pourquoi son amant ne partageait-il pas son plaisir avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié une chose aussi frustrante ?

- Oh putain! Ouais... Je viens ! Je... !

Neville reçut le sperme en même temps qu'il revenait à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux et se força à avaler tout ce qui venait, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de retirer ses lèvres du sexe de Snape. Il garda la tête baissée, rassemblant en vitesse ses fringues et cachant ainsi les larmes de dégoût qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Il ne voyait pas Severus qui s'était appuyé sur son bureau, la respiration encore hachée par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir et qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les gestes précipités et maladroits le fascinaient. Qui devinerait la maîtrise et la confiance en soi dont pouvait faire preuve son subalterne en le voyant ainsi ?

Lorsque Neville enfila son pantalon et malgré toute la discrétion dont il essaya de faire preuve, la bosse de son caleçon ne passa pas inaperçue. Et le ténébreux Snape sourit face à ce détail.

Sa nouvelle victime promettait de le divertir, et de plus nombreuses façons qu'il ne l'avait présumé.


End file.
